


Paper Planes and Broken Wings

by DarkColdSummer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Asriel you don't wake up Chara by using attacks on them, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara Possessing Frisk (Undertale), Chara Swearing, Flowey is Asriel, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Paper planes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Chara (Undertale), Romantic Soulmates, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Vengeful Chara, Wingfic, Wings, again - long story, its a long story, sans and tori are really done because they keep missing frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkColdSummer/pseuds/DarkColdSummer
Summary: Whenever Frisk threw paper planes, they always flew straight down, instead of towards their soulmate.Sans never had anything written on his wrists.Aka the soulmate AU no one asked for.(Sans and Toriel getting fed up since they keep missing Frisk, Undyne really doesn't like Mettaton, "That's not how you cook!" ~Chara to Undyne 2k18, Chara is confused - Why are monsters attacking humans? Why are monsters attacking Frisk?)





	Paper Planes and Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Hikari. I took liberties.

Chara - as a ghost - gently formed a small breeze and blew the tiny flower plane (it had taken them years to make the thing). It soared, and it crashed into a little yellow flower.

 

He snapped his head around, eyes darting frantically. “Who’s there?”

 

Chara giggled, and waved. “Hi Azzy!”

 

He never heard what they said.

 

.

 

Toriel wrapped her long sleeves around her wrists. It didn’t matter what Asgore had to say. It never would.

 

.

 

Undyne found her soulmate ridiculously adorable. Most of the messages she got were things gushing about anime or some geeky science facts. It was adorable.

 

Other days, it wasn’t so adorable.

 

_(I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.)_

 

.

 

Frisk had always been abnormal. Firstly, they weren’t a boy or a girl. Second, they didn’t talk. Thirdly, since young, while everyone else’s paper planes always flew towards their soulmates, theirs would hover there for a moment before smashing itself into the ground headfirst.

 

Were they broken?

 

Did they not have a soulmate?

 

They vowed never to make a paper plane again. What was the point anyway? It would always fail - always head down. Its not like they had a soulmate anyway…

 

Freaks like them would never have one.

 

.

 

Alphys felt her soulmate was out of her league. Whoever they were, they were way too badass to like a nerdy geek like her.

 

.

 

Asgore whispered his only words for the day, hoping they would appear on Toriel’s wrist. “I’m sorry Tori.”

 

.

 

Flowey looked down at his leaf, gently observing the words that had formed around his stem, like he used to when- NO! STOP THINKING! BAD LINE OF THOUGHT!

 

He looked at his stem.

 

 _Hi Azzy!_ was written there.

 

He blinked twice, slapped himself, looked down, blinked again, then glared at the words.

 

He must be broken - how else would he get words from a dead soulmate?

 

.

 

Sans found it strange. Everyone else had lines that their soulmate said on their wrist. He never got his.

 

Did he not have a soulmate?

 

That was fine with him. At least they didn’t have to put up with all the baggage he brought.

 

.

 

Frisk bounded happily along the Ruins’ road. Ms Toriel was really nice - and her wings were really pretty and looked really really fluffy! And she gave them a phone! And she didn’t force them to speak, just letting their hand signals show her what they meant! She could understand sign language! She made them pie! And it wasn’t any old pie - it was butterscotch-cinnamon pie! And it tasted a-maz-ing!

 

And… she was the first person to not scold them for messing things up - even when they knocked over a potted plant, or when they dropped the cell phone in shock…

 

A little fluttery feeling rose up in their chest.

 

Was this what it was like to be loved?

 

They never wanted to let go of this feeling - never.

 

.

 

“See, monsters all have wings - and these wings are made out of magic,” Toriel told Frisk, hands (paws?) waving in excitement. She watched as the child’s eyes widened in amazement, then grinned as they signed if they could touch them. “Touching wings is an act of intimacy - most monsters wouldn’t let you touch theirs - but here.”

 

She extended a wing out to the child. Frisk’s eyes were glued to them, and they ran their fingers down her feathers, going from white to lavender.

 

Toriel smiled softly at the child. It’d been so long since someone had stroked her wings, she’d forgotten how good it felt. How much it made her feel loved.

 

It’d been so long… Surely things were different out of the Ruins? Maybe… Just maybe… Asgore regretted his decisions?

 

.

 

That night, Toriel pulled up her sleeves and tears pooled in her eyes as she read the words.

 

_No war against humans, I promise Tori, I promise._

 

.

 

The next day, Toriel watched as Frisk walked out into the cold of Snowdin, a weight in her heart - knowing she might never see her child again.

 

She hesitated. Then, she ran back up, flying at some parts, and grabbed a small pack. The remnants of her butterscotch-cinnamon pie, a scarf in case it was cold, a book to read on the way, a fan in case it was hot.

 

She flew back down, and out of the Ruins.

 

Feeling the wind in her fur, the feeling of freedom that came with flying with no restrictions (well… as far as the Barrier was concerned, that was a really long way up)…

 

She felt pure delight. Why did she ever lock herself away in the Ruins anyway?

 

This freedom that came with free-flying…

 

Beautiful.

 

.

 

The skeleton-man was terrifying.

  
WELL… To little Frisk at least.

 

To anyone else, he was the weird guy who never let his wings out and never flew around. No one knew the colour of his wings (other than Papyrus). And they also knew that he was only dangerous if you were deemed a threat to his brother. (Which was why basically everyone avoided the two - Sans for his scary-protective side and Papyrus for what Sans would do to them if they hurt the loud skeleton.)

 

.

 

Sans went to the Ruins’ door that day only to see the door wide open and a goat lady flying above ground, catching snowflakes with her paw.

 

“heya.”

 

The goat lady snapped her head over. “I know that voice…”

 

“the old lady from the ruins…?” Sans wondered aloud to himself.

 

“Hello,” the goat lady said hesitantly, drifting down. “I think we may… know each other? I’m Toriel. Nice to meet you!”

 

“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton, but i’m sure you can tell,” Sans replied with a wink.

 

Toriel laughed, then sobered up. “This may be a sensitive topic, but… are your wings alright?”

 

Sans eyesockets went dark, remembering he had told Toriel about his wings. “yeah… not much change, i suppose.”

 

Toriel sighed. “I would try healing it if I could, but…”

 

“yeah…” Sans looked away, eyelights coming back on.

 

“Have you searched for your soulmate? You do know that the bond may heal you - right?”

 

Wordlessly, Sans showed Toriel his blank wrists. Confusion was written all over her face. “Do you not have a soulmate?”

 

Sans shrugged. “if i do, they don’t speak very much.”

 

Toriel’s silence was all he needed.

 

“come on. i’ll show you around. my brother’s probably waiting for me up ahead. a human just showed up - but i guess you already know that, right? this way,” Sans said, walking into the Ruins. “i know a shortcut.”

 

Toriel furrowed her brows in confusion but trusted the skeleton monster, following him anyway.

 

(They were… a little too late. Frisk had already befriended the orange-feathered skeleton monster, flirted with him, went out on a date with him, then headed on to Waterfall.

 

“BROTHER! DID ASGORE SHAVE?” “heh. nope.” “THEN WHO IS THIS?” “Hello! You must be Papyrus! I’m Toriel, nice to meet you.” “ASGORE’S LOOKALIKE KNOWS MY NAME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” “Hey Papyrus, do you know what a skeleton tiles his roof with?” “HMM… I DON’T KNOW? SNOW-PROOF TILES?” “No! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!” “I TAKE IT BACK! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.” “heh.”)

 

.

 

“NGAHHHHHHHH! GET BACK HERE PUNK!!” Undyne screamed, soaring above Frisk and chasing after the runaway human.

 

Frisk ducked under Undyne’s wings as the blue and red dragon-like wing came a teensy bit too close for their liking. They skidded along the bridge and into Hotlands, noticing the warrior collapse from overheating behind her.

 

A conveniently located water dispenser was there.

 

Looking between the water dispenser and sweet freedom (was that a science lab in the distance?), Frisk made up their mind.

 

.

 

Undyne woke up to a blast of cool air. Don’t forget the cold water bath. And the human child’s innocent-looking face peering up from above her.

 

“NGAHHHHH!” A spear formed in her hand, ready to stab the human child.

 

“Wait! Undyne! Stop!” Alphys cut in, a wing out, before the Captain could murder the human. “They brought you here! They saved you!”

 

.

 

“damnit. we just missed them. again.”

 

“Could be worse though, couldn’t it?”

 

.

 

“Undyne! Please no supplexing my robot!”

 

“Why. Not.”

 

The human child giggled in delight at the entertainment.

 

.

 

“Friskkkk.”

 

Said (living) child in question sighed mentally. “What now, Chara?”

 

“I’m boooorrreedd.”

 

“And… what am I supposed to do about it?”

 

“Talk to me!”

 

“And die by accident?” Frisk asked, unable to dodge a flame from a Pyrope. They hissed as the pain rushed through their nerves.

 

“…”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

.

 

“That’s not how you cook,” Chara deadpanned.

 

Undyne smashed her pot to pieces her set her house on fire, even as the ghost said that.

 

.

 

Frisk giggled, running a finger down Undyne’s wings.

 

“Hey!” Undyne yelped, face red. “Stop that punk!”

 

Frisk laughed. Undyne sighed, then wrapped a wing around the human, pulling them closer to her. “Fine. Be that way.”

 

.

 

“Die you stupid robot, DIE!” Chara screamed.

 

Frisk did not, in fact, kill said “stupid robot”, but followed Alphys’ instructions and flipped the switch.

 

“WE’RE DOOMED WE’RE DOOMED WE’RE DOOMED!”

 

.

 

“how do we keep missing the kid?!”

 

“Let’s just keep going. We’ll be bound to catch up soon enough.”

 

“HEY SANS!”

 

“heya undyne. have you seen a human pass through here?”

 

“OH! You mean my new bestie?”

 

“…do i want to know what happened?”

 

“Nope,” Alphys cut in. “Not at all.”

 

.

 

“I’m sorry, human. I will let it be known, however, that your soul will be used for peace.”

 

Asgore killed them.

 

Violet feathered wings became deadly weapons and a suitable deflector as Frisk feebly attacked him with their stick. Chara was whimpering in a corner of their shared head- not comprehending why their father was so hellbent on murdering them.

 

A red trident pierced Frisk’s SOUL, and it fell to pieces once more.

 

.

 

Sans blinked, recognising the sensation of going through a LOAD. It wasn’t very far away from when he and Tori last were, according to his watch, but it was still someone messing with time-space shenanigans. That was absolutely infuriating. He thought those times were over.

 

Whoever was messing with time would have a bad time.

 

“Hey Sans! Wait up!”

 

.

 

A few more tries later, Frisk refused to kill Asgore, refused to enter the fight even. They headed back, deeming it probably for the best as they went to say their last goodbyes to everyone - they never got around to doing that beforehand anyway.

 

They never managed to.

 

Chara gathered their determination and RESET.

 

.

 

“Shut up Frisk,” Chara growled as the Toy Knife cut down monster after monster. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

Frisk watched through Chara-possessed eyes as their hands (but not quite their hands either) pinned a Froggit to the ground and cut off its little translucent wings. The little monster cried out desperately. Chara ended its suffering with a knife to the heart.

 

“I’m not quite sure you do…”

 

“SHUT UP!” Chara growled, then slashed the Ruins’ walls.

 

“I know what I’m doing!” Another slash.

 

“You don’t understand!” Slash.

 

“You don’t!”

 

“…no one does…”

 

Frisk didn’t say a word as Chara broke down sobbing.

 

.

 

“‘m sorry…” Chara mumbled as they struck down Mettaton NEO.

 

The robot didn’t answer, crumbling down into a pile of dust.

 

Frisk answered. “Its okay. I understand.”

 

Chara glared, then remembered they told their partner the story of how they once knew all these monsters and how much it hurt as they were attacked by them, even more when the one they once called dad killed them mercilessly. They looked away and continued on.

 

.

 

Flowey read his words. “I’m sorry” they said. He growled in frustration. Stupid broken soulmate stuff.

 

(No that was not a glimmer of hope. No no no. Shut up. Go away. SHUT UP!)

 

.

 

The Last Corridor was ominously silent and chilling. It gave the duo shivers, especially after hearing Flowey’s story.

 

“it seems i missed you last time round.”

 

Oh no.

 

“heya. you’ve been busy haven’t ya?”

 

.

 

Sans was majorly confused. How could this be the same kid who coaxed Tori out of the Ruins and befriended both Papyrus and Undyne? It didn’t work. Yet… It could all be just an act.

 

But… their stats…

 

It flickered between a LV 1 and a LV 19, a 10 HP and a 92 HP, a 3 ATK and a 46 ATK, a 3 DEF and a 14 DEF. Something wasn’t quite right there.

 

Sans resolved to keep his eye on the anomaly’s stats as he fought them.

 

.

 

(167 deaths later)

 

It was like they weren’t even trying to dodge his attacks! Sure, it seemed that they were, but as he slowed down his attacks and the anomaly still got hit by all of them, the truth became clear.

 

.

 

(Round 169)

 

Sans gave up all pretence of innocence. The moment the anomaly loaded, bones pinned them to the wall and shattered the Real Knife. Chara screeched in outrage, tears pooling from frustration and hopelessness.

 

“What are you doing? What do you get out of this?” Sans growled, eyes flashing furiously between cyan and yellow. “What do you get out of dying over and over and over again?”

 

The anomaly giggled slowly, but it soon developed into full blown laughter. “Don’t you get it? Don’t you? Don’t you? Isn’t it obvious? I want you to get some revenge first before I kill you once and for all.”

 

“Why did you kill everyone then? Most of those monsters weren’t even the slightest bit dangerous!”

 

The anomaly chuckled, voice low and hoarse. “Revenge,” came the hoarse reply.

 

Sans’s glare pressed for more in depth answers.

 

The anomaly laughed. “Have you ever trusted someone so much,” they started, voice creaky and shaky. “Yet when you come back after a long time, they’ve changed completely?”

 

Sans looked on, puzzled, but didn’t let down his guard.

 

The anomaly laughed, then spat on the ground. “My dear father decided to murder humans. Monsters no longer accept humans peacefully. That’s fine - I never liked humans in the first place, but darling Frisk was the one human that wasn’t so bad. They went around, caring for everyone, sparing everyone. Even if they didn’t deserve it. They’re too good for this world. But father killed them over and over again.”

 

Double checking, the anomaly’s stats were LV 19.

 

“I’m simply getting the revenge that dear Frisk would never have tried getting.” (Flowey froze, listening in and looking at his stem. The same words were written on his stem.)

 

A crazed glint appeared in the anomaly’s eyes and a bloodlust filled grin looked at him.

 

Sans ran through his history. Child of the king. Probably human. “Chara.”

 

The anomaly - Chara - laughed. “Right in one! It wasn’t that diff-“

 

The human’s eyes looked somewhat normal, and a determined look crossed their face. LV 1. This must be Frisk. “You’ve done enough Chara.”

 

Sans froze, feeling something writing on his wrist and realising something. It made sense now, they never said anything their entire journey in the Underground, it could be possible that they never said anything while on the Surface either.

 

The world RESET.

 

.

 

Sans had the distinct feeling he was forgetting something. He wasn’t quite sure what he didn’t remember. He remembered killing the anomaly and he knew who the anomaly was but why did it seem… so strange?

 

Flowey did not.

 

He raged and then he calmed himself down. He stopped. He resolved one thing. He would get his Chara back, no matter the cost.

 

.

 

The run was similar to their first, only Frisk was haunted by nightmares throughout the entirety. Toriel and Sans tried to track them through the rest of the Underground and everything was the same except one thing. Before they went into the Last Corridor, they received a call from Papyrus. Uh… It was Undyne.

 

And… she found her soulmate? But she couldn’t bring herself to send the letter to her soulmate? And required them to send it for her? And her soulmate was Alphys?

 

It was so incredibly amusing they couldn’t help but laugh.

 

(Of course it figured that Alphys knew her soulmate was Undyne but couldn’t bring herself to tell the fish monster. And of course Alphys had a bunch of melted goopy monsters in her basement and required a little help there.)

 

.

 

“Chara?” The monster in front of them asked tentatively.

 

“As…riel?” Chara responded, feeling slightly lost.

 

“Are you there? Its me - your best friend.”

 

“Asriel Dreemurr,” Chara mouthed, then stepped forward, fingers brushing the prince’s galaxy wings, giggling. “I… I forgot how strange they feel. Like a void but not a void since I can touch it. Never did understand where you got them from. Your parents both have normal feather ones.”

 

Asriel smiled, then wrapped the Chara-possessed body in a tight embrace with his wings.

 

Chara held on, then broke, sobbing into their long-lost soulmate’s chest. “I missed you Azzy…”

 

“I missed you too Chara…”

 

.

 

“Say,” Frisk told Chara mentally. “The six human souls don’t have a use now.”

 

“Your point?” Chara asked, not really understanding the flow of conversation.

 

“Of course, the souls could have their Determination extracted and placed into a single soul shell… Your body is still in the Ruins - I doubt its decayed because, you know, magic? And another soul shell could be filled with love… Surely you have enough love for Asriel’s new soul? Besides, worst case, we can gather the love of the human souls.”

 

Chara was wide-eyed, mouth wide open.

 

“Uh…” Frisk hesitated. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Have I mentioned you’re my favourite non-soulmate person?” Chara squealed (no I did not, author you shut up right now or you better be praying for MERCY), reaching out to grab Frisk in a hug but failing. “… One of the first things I’m gonna do when I get a body is hug you.”

 

.

 

“I’m not going to forgive you right away,” Toriel started firmly. “Remember that.”

 

Asgore nodded solemnly. “Of course Toriel.”

 

“But…” Toriel continued, curving a smile on her face. “I’m willing to start again.”

 

“Of course,” Asgore agreed. “Howdy! I’m Asgore.”

 

“And I’m Toriel.”

 

.

 

Chara flexed their new but not quite new arm. “It feels strange having a body again,” they admitted, sandwiched between Asgore and Toriel, Asriel by their side.

 

“You tell me,” Asriel laughed, his laughter like the chiming of bells to Chara’s ears. “I forgot what its like to not be a flower. At least you had Frisk.”

 

At a side, in the shadows, Frisk smiled softly.

 

Chara’s eyes brightened at the sight of the smaller child. “C’mere Frisky. I told you one of the first things I’m gonna do with a body is hug you.”

 

Frisk’s smile widened, and they allowed themselves to get dragged into the Dreemurr family hug.

 

.

 

(a year later)

 

“Say punks,” Undyne huffed, settling down next to Frisk and Chara. “How do humans find their soulmates?”

 

“Oh!” Chara smiled brightly. “Like this! You fold a paper plane, or any plane that’s light enough to fly, then throw it! It flies in the direction of your soulmate.”

 

Chara threw the plane towards Undyne, only for it to fly the other way. They all ducked and the paper plane rammed itself into Asriel.

 

“Charaaaaaaa….” Asriel groaned, grabbing the paper plane and throwing it back to Chara, only for the wind to blow it off course and land in Frisk’s hand.

 

“Throw it!” Undyne cheered.

 

Frisk glanced down at the paper plane, then passed it back to Chara.

 

“Broken,” they signed. “No soulmate.”

 

Undyne furrowed her non-existent eyebrows. “But everyone has a soulmate!”

 

“Whenever I threw it, it headed… down…” Frisk’s eyes widened as they signed. “Monster!”

 

“Yeah!” Chara cheered. “Your soulmate’s a monster! Throw the plane now!”

 

Delighted, Frisk threw it… only for it to smash head ground again.

 

“…”

 

The sound of crickets chirping filled the air.

 

“Ahaha…” They laughed, their voice hoarse from disuse. “Ha! Should’ve known…”

 

“But… uh… your soulmate might still be Underground…” Chara offered weakly, then shook their head. “Nah, I’m sorry, lying really doesn’t work for me.”

 

Frisk snatched up the paper plane and stuffed it into Chara’s face before running away.

 

“Hey!” Chara yelped, and brushed off the plane, running after their fellow human. “Come back here Frisk!”

 

“Catch me if you can, Chara!”

 

Undyne stared blankly in shock. Frisk spoke!

 

.

 

That night, a scribbled sentence wrote itself on Sans’ wrist for the first time in the timeline.

 

Sans never noticed the next morning, waking up in his Snowdin home. He never thought to check his wrist - not since he figured he had no soulmate, not even with the distinct feeling he was forgetting something. His soulmate was better off without him anyway.

 

.

 

“Frisk? Chara?” Toriel asked, head peeking through the door frame. “It's time for breakfast!”

 

“Five more minutes…” Chara, not a morning person, groaned and fell asleep.

 

“Morning Mom!” Frisk, ever a morning person, chirped hoarsely. “I’ll take care of Chara. Just call Azzy up here too.”

 

Toriel blinked. “Sure, my child!”

 

“Thanks!” Frisk beamed. “Love you Mom!”

 

The smile that spread across Toriel’s face lasted the whole day, even when Asriel blasted a hole through the wall while waking Chara up with his attack “Star Blazing”.

 

.

 

Undyne was careful not to mention soulmates around Frisk, but she wasn’t so careful in front of others. A slip of the tongue, and Papyrus knew. Since Papyrus knew, the rest of the monsters soon knew.

 

Frisk never really noticed it at first.

 

Then it got really really obvious.

 

Asgore would cut himself off halfway through his sentence, leaving an empty gap, then hesitantly fill the space in with a noun that definitely didn’t fit in there.

 

Undyne and Alphys started hanging out with them separately, instead of together.

 

Papyrus kept his wrist covered.

 

Sans… Sans started finding them more and more often.

 

Really weird.

 

.

 

“so kid,” Sans said seriously.

 

“Hm?” Frisk hummed, leaning into Sans’s fluffy jacket.

 

“i heard you don’t have a soulmate.”

 

Frisk sat up straight, a thoughtful look on their face. “So is that why everyone’s been acting weird lately? I’ve come to terms with it already. Its fine.”

 

“yeah,” Sans sighed. “i don’t have one either.”

 

“Really?” Frisk perked up.

 

“yeah,” Sans said, then pulled up his sleeve.

 

Instead of the white bone marrow they were both looking for, inked words were written on the skeletal wrist.

 

“…that wasn’t ever there before. guess i have to fix it.”

 

Frisk looked at the wrist again, then mumbled a quick “it's okay” before running off.

 

.

 

“SANS! YOU’RE BACK!” Papyrus called, seeing the flash of his brother’s teleportation from the corner of his eye.

 

“yeah,” Sans huffed, throwing himself onto the couch. “i’ve got a soulmate.”

 

“THAT’S GREAT SANS!”

 

“yeah…” Sans murmured, glancing at his wrist.

 

.

 

Frisk found their soulmate. They knew, they knew who their soulmate was! But… But… Their soulmate probably hated them. They did kill everyone in another timeline, didn’t they? Sans had every right to hate them.

 

Sans hated them, didn’t he? That’s why he stayed close by to them whenever they were near Papyrus. That’s why he always kept a single eyesocket on them. That’s why he hated when they cooked with Toriel (knives).

 

Did he even wish to have a soulmate? What if he didn’t believe in soulmates? What if he rejected them? He even said that he would fix it! He would fix the soulmark. He would… He… He…

 

He didn’t want them.

 

Frisk laughed, voice high, wild and unrestrained. And they laughed, chuckled, chortled, cackled, howled, but it dissolved gradually into something else. They sniffed, blinked away the tears, whimpered, and broke.

 

.

 

“Frisk…” Chara said, voice barely above a whisper as they wrapped Frisk’s arm with gauze bandages. “I can’t keep helping you hide this.”

 

Frisk’s cast a frantic look at the other human they considered their sibling.

 

“No, not like that,” Chara corrected, then hesitated. “…it hurts, Frisk… It hurts, watching you do this to yourself. I… I can’t bare to put up with this…”

 

“‘m sorry Chara…”

 

Chara sniffed, and wiped their nose. “’s fine. But I… I… I,” Chara hesitated, tears streaming down their face. “I dunno how Azzy put up with it last time. How didn’t he break, why was he okay with bandaging me up every time I broke? I… I don’t… I don’t get it!”

 

Frisk took their un-bandaged hand and wiped away some of Chara’s tears. “…sorry…”

 

Chara laughed sadly, wiping away tears on Frisk’s face that the latter didn’t even know existed. “And I called Azzy the crybaby…”

 

“Then we can both be crybabies together.”

 

And then they laughed together until Asriel poked his head in, void wings spread out for comfort in case Chara was on a self-destructive spree.

 

…He still needed it for Frisk in the end.

 

.

 

Frisk didn’t stop. Despite what Chara had told them, they didn’t stop. But they did stop going to Chara for help to bandage themselves. It was fine. They could do it. They could do it on their own. They didn’t need to burden anyone else.

 

It was fine.

 

It was fine.

 

It was fine.

 

(If only they could believe that.)

 

.

 

“Comedian!” Chara hollered, and Sans felt his good wing twitch from within his jacket.

 

“yes?” he answered through gritted teeth as Chara settled themselves down next to him.

 

“What did you do to Frisk?” They asked, eyes glowing red, grin deadly serious.

 

“nothing. absolutely nothing,” he growled.

 

“Sure,” Chara retorted, voice full of venom. Their hand clenched for a knife that was no longer there. Sans noticed. “That’s why all the positivity they used to have has faded away. That’s why all the progress it took across timelines for me to get them to open up has gone to absolutely no use. That’s why Mom hasn’t been able to reach out to them in days. That’s why they’ve been avoiding everyone. That’s why I entered their room to find them fucking-“

 

They cut themselves off there with a furrowed eyebrow and tears in their still-red eyes. “I said too much.”

 

“nope, go on.”

 

“Nope. Fuck off comedian. Don’t come near Frisk unless you want your good wing to be ripped to dusty feathery pieces - just like your bad one. This is your last and only warning.”

 

Sans closed his eyes, hugging his wings closer to himself under the jacket. “whatever.”

 

When he opened them, Chara was nowhere to be seen.

 

He sighed in relief.

 

.

 

“Fucking skeletal comedians…” Chara grumbled, kicking an unfortunate rock that was in their way. “Hurting siblings. Stupid judges…”

 

Asriel looked at them funny as they stormed into the house, eyes glowing red.

 

Frisk looked at them with an almost knowing look on their face.

 

.

 

True to their word, Chara downright glowered whenever Sans came within a five meter radius of Frisk.

 

Of course, that didn’t particularly help Frisk very much.

 

But. Uh… You know… It's the thought that counts right?

 

So when Frisk broke down sobbing and calling for Sans one night, Chara really didn’t know what to do. 

 

Asriel, on the other hand, found it prudent to call Sans over while Chara stood there, contemplating their life choices.

 

.

 

Sans teleported outside of Frisk’s room, not wanting to scare the teenager-child. How old were they anyway? Not seeing anyone around, he knocked softly on the door. Fortunately for him, Asriel opened it.

 

“Come in,” the young goat monster whispered amidst Frisk’s sobbing and Chara’s cooing.

 

Chara looked up, a conflicted look on their face. Sans stood there, waiting for the first fallen child’s acceptance.

 

Slowly, Chara gestured their head towards Frisk, and let go.

 

Sans offered his hand to Frisk and they took it, before the both of them flashed away.

 

.

 

They reappeared on top of the roof of the same building.

 

Frisk giggled. Of course Sans would bring them up here.

 

Beside them, the skeleton had shrugged off his jacket and scooted closer to them, a wing offered to hug them closer.

 

Sans wasn’t even sure why he did that. He was showing the human his most vulnerable aspect - his wings. But something inside him told him to just do it - and he had learned to always trust his instincts.

 

Frisk gladly scooted closer, marvelling the light to dark blue gradients of the feathers. Sans closed his wing closer.

 

And it _**glowed**_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- only monsters have wings  
> \- monsters get an imprint on their wrists of a random thing their soulmate said in the past 24 hours  
> \- monsters’ wings also glow when their soulmate touches them - but their wings are really sensitive and touching wings is a very intimate thing to do  
> \- humans fold paper planes and they fly towards their soulmates  
> \- soulmate bonds have special abilities - healing, telepathy and such, but only if the bonds are used


End file.
